


IwaOi Horror Week Day 7

by shikisaivivid



Series: IwaOi Horror Week 2k17 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Criminal AU, IwaOi Horror Week, Killer husbands, M/M, Praise Kink, Psychological Trauma, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:44:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikisaivivid/pseuds/shikisaivivid
Summary: Iwaizumi didn’t really know when all hell started to break loose, but everything got fucked up.





	IwaOi Horror Week Day 7

**Author's Note:**

> Last day of IwaOi Horror Week. Free day! But Date Night seemed to fit very well as a name. This one took me more time than I thought. Explicit, gore, torture and heavy on what shit can do to the fragile human mind...

#  Date night

They both grew up together, not in the best kind of neighborhood. But they helped each other to stay out of trouble, or at least help the other one out of the trouble unnoticed. They were friends and when years passed on, they were more than just friends. They were each other's first kiss and they new that they were meant to be. Iwaizumi and Oikawa was meant to be.

As years passed, Oikawa worked his ass off to get successful, getting scholarship for studying business school and being amazing on it. Iwaizumi was so proud over his love and carried on with his studies as psychologist major. They were graduated and started to work in same city, living in separate apartments but not too far away from each other, they wanted to stay close to each other still. So they sometimes could spend time together in bed, talking or just laying there, exchanging kisses and intimate moments.

Iwaizumi didn’t really know when all hell started to break loose, but everything got fucked up. Oikawa disappeared suddenly without a word or trace. Iwaizumi, who was mainly working studying criminals and their behaviour became more and more distant from his work. Dark thoughts threaded his head and the police was worthless bag of shit. They didn’t seem to care that the love of his life was gone. One late night he received a video message and everything went red. Sawing his precious love being tied up and tortured. One condition: They gave him money, he get his precious boy back. 

Iwaizumi had never been so calm in his whole life. He was dressed up in his suit he used to work, the bag in one hand, other hand in his pocket. The place they were to meet was the park at night. He waited and was soon joined by a man.  
“The money?”  
“What have you done to him?”  
Was the counter question asked. The filthy man smiled before laughing dryly.  
“Just some torture to get the information we want. He was a tough one, didn’t say a shit. At last he only mentioned your name. You have to patch him up dude, give me my m…’  
The gunshot echoed through the park as the man fell down with a gaping hole in his head. Iwaizumi thought it would have felt different, but it didn’t. He didn’t give a shit at all.  
“You didn’t think wisely. I know already exactly where he is. You will all pay for this.”  
He kicked the dead man one last time before returning to his car, driving to their old roughed up neighborhood. He parked his car outside one of the smaller warehouses that had been empty for a while. He grabbed the gun again before going in. The scream pierced through his soul, the scream of suffering and agonizing pain. Oikawa didn’t scream from pain, he barely cried when he got hurt. His pain tolerance was very high and it made Iwaizumi’s blood to boil even more.  
“Those fuckers will pay for this.”  
He said through gritted teeth, kicking the door open. He thought that he was prepared, but he wasn’t, not seeing Oikawa like this. Only dressed in a white t-shirt and undies, skinnier than before, eyes unfocused, lips dry and cracked. But tears welled up in his eyes, a weak smile appeared on his lips.  
“Hajime… You came. “  
He said, so quietly, every breath painful. Iwaizumi lost it and shot two of the persons in the room before no one could act. That however seemed to wake people up and they went for him. He didn’t plan it to well, he couldn’t fight them all, they had soon grabbed his arms, dragging him with them before one just fall like a doll. They all froze when they saw the crowbar stuck in back of his neck, blood welling out as a gurgling sound was made. A small giggle was heard from behind.  
“You can’t take my Hajime away from me, he is mine!”  
Iwaizumi just turned his face around to see Oikawa grabbing another metal bar and swinging it towards the other ones. Iwaizumi was soon standing there, surrounded by dead bodies, covered in blood and brainmush, but he was oddly proud. Oikawa was limping badly and his shoulder was bent in some strange position, but he was giggling hysterically before almost falling over Iwaizumi.  
“Iwa-chan… Hajime… I helped. I didn’t want them to hurt you.”  
He said, looking at him with big, unfocused eyes. Oikawa was a mess.  
“It’s alright Tooru, let’s go home and rest.”

Iwaizumi carried him home, determined that they could do this now. Together. There was no going back to his work, not after all he had done, all lifes he had taken. He felt no shame for it, they had hurt his baby. He put Oikawa on the kitchen counter, looking at him slightly swaying. He looked tired but was calm as long as he was close. When Iwaizumi was on his way out from the kitchen, Oikawa quickly grabbed his arm.  
“Don’t leave me!”  
Iwaizumi felt how it stung his heart, but he put on a gentle smile, caressing his cheek.  
“Don’t worry baby, I will be back soon.”  
He said in a calming voice, not leaving until Oikawa nodded and relaxing at his place. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead before going to get what he needed. Oikawa lighten up with a smile when he came back, almost relieved.  
“I will always come back to you. Always.”  
Iwaizumi whispered in his ear before putting back his dislodged shoulder with an crack. Oikawa didn’t even flinch, this was probably nothing compared to what he endured. Iwaizumi knew that this would be a long journey for them, just to see what they had done to him. After his shoulder was safely put in place with a mitella, he started attending to his badly sliced up knee. He grabbed a chair and sat down, started cleaning the ugly wound.  
“Do you want to tell me what happened Tooru?”  
Oikawa was eyeing him, still not making any grimaces of pain, not even when he started with stitching it best way he could.  
“Hajime, I think I died several times.”

Iwaizumi watched over him, stayed by his side when he started screaming after falling asleep, calming him. Oikawa got no rest, memories hit him hard every time his brain relaxed and tried to process. Iwaizumi sedated him at last, forced his body into sleep to try start its healing. He wasn’t worried. He had knowledge and patience. They could make it together. The rage inside of him however, it was only filling up. He wanted revenge for what they all had done to his love. Best of all if Oikawa himself could take the revenge.

Time carried on, Iwaizumi moved away with Oikawa, only grabbing the most essential and leaving the rest. The police was after him by now, he had to be careful. Oikawas recovery was slow and some things would never be as before. Session through session they sat down, going through all what they had done. Electric torture, mock execution, strappado, waterboarding at least twice. His visible wounds healed but the psychological damage was deep and probably unrepairable. At times, Oikawa lost it, becoming this crazy, giggling maniac who was ready to kill for him. But only for him, only for his Iwa-chan, his Hajime. Iwaizumi should be afraid, but he never was. He just smiled and kissed him, giving him love and affection.

What they had done did not go unnoticed by other criminals and for this, Iwaizumi was prepared. He had weapon, he was not afraid to kill anyone in his way. Their first encounter was a late night evening, someone grabbed him, trying to knock him down. His assaulter dropped soon enough with a deep wound in his neck, slowly dying from loss of blood. Oikawa was standing there holding their keys that he had used as weapon, sprayed with blood with the same smile on his lips.  
“They shall not hurt my Iwa-chan.”  
Iwaizumi pulled him close, kissing his blood-covered lips.  
“I know that baby, you're the best.”  
He complimented and kissing him again. He never been so turned on in his whole life.

They started to have a reputation, feared and respected. Nobody messed with Iwaizumi, because his pet would fuck them up completely. Oikawa was unpredictable and had no fear. He didn’t feel any remorse for the people dropping dead in his way, as long as he had the one and only by his side. Iwaizumi took this as an opportunity, made it into their business. They could take those messy jobs, they had nothing to go back to. They were already wanted from every security department possible. The messier, the better paid. Iwaizumi didn’t mind the dirty work, Oikawa did as he was told and got off getting praised by his partner. And Iwaizumi did indeed love to praise him.

Iwaizumi watched over the skyline of the city, one of those rare starry nights. The kind of nights Oikawa loved. He was interrupted by the door opening without knocking.  
“I do not enjoy visits without even knocking.”  
He said without turning around. A low chuckle made him turn his chair, his eyes meet with two persons, both tall, one with strawberry pink hair, other with wavy black hair.  
“Well, we do know that Hajime. But we have some well-needed information and payment.”  
Iwaizumi chuckled, leaning back. They came in touch with the other two under strange circumstances. He and Oikawa was doing their work and happened to save those two at the same time. Hanamaki and Matsukawa worked most of the time as underground detectives, doing any kind of work as long as you paid. Iwaizumi liked them, they lightened up the atmosphere and Oikawa enjoyed being with them when he was in good mood.  
“Spit it out then..”  
Iwaizumi said, grinning. Hanamaki sat down, looking around.  
“Nice place you got, where’s your boyfriend?”  
“Restricted…”  
Iwaizumi answered, turning his eyes away.  
_“Oh…”_  
The silence hanged over them for awhile. Hanamaki cleared his throat at last.  
“We got information. We know who it was who did all of that.. To him. He will be here tomorrow at 11 pm.”  
Hanamaki showed him a piece of paper with information, Iwaizumi started to smile, a smile which got both Matsukawa and Hanamaki feel a chill.  
“That is truly… Good information. I know Tooru will love to hear that, come, let’s go tell him.”  
“We… Don’t need to tell him..”  
Matsukawa slowly said, his eyes unsure, but Iwaizumi hold up his hand.  
“Hush now, don’t worry, he won’t bite. Come…”  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki turned to look at each other before nodding. Iwaizumi rose from his chair and walked to a closed door, walking into corridor behind. He didn’t say much before he stopped at the door in the end. A small knock.  
“Tooru baby, we have guests.”  
He said with a voice smoother than silk before opening the door. He was very gentle, going into the dark room and to the bed. Matsukawa and Hanamaki stayed by the door, exchanging looks before studying the room. Big room, dark furniture, calming and had a large roof-window. In the messy bed someone was lying at least, but when Iwaizumi turn on the light, both of them froze. Oikawa was in a fucking straitjacket. Iwaizumi helped him sit up before bringing him into his own arms, holding him close. Oikawa sighed and opened his eyes, nuzzling closer. Iwaizumi looked at the guests again.  
“It calms him, some meds and this one and he sleeps very well. Also helps when he goes a little bit too crazy. “  
He easily explained. Takahiro swallowed and nodded to show that he understood.  
“Well… We have information about the people you were searching for, and we got Iwaizumi all information.”  
He slowly said. Oikawa opened his eyes, bit unfocused and smiling.  
“You’re so nice Makki… Thank you. Thank you too Mattsun.”  
Oikawa said with a sleepy voice before leaning into his embrace more. Iwaizumi looked at them once more and nodded.  
“You can leave now. And I recommend you to stay away from that place and time.”  
“Roger that.”  
Hanamaki and Matsukawa left, both shaken to their cores. They respected them very well, but they didn’t know how bad it was for Oikawa. Since he could be so focused and intense and truly a killing machine. They knew very well that they better stay on their good side rather on the their bad side. Because they wouldn’t stay alive that long.  
Iwaizumi stayed in their room, holding his partner, dragging his nose through his hair, sighing. He got so calm to have him there, in his arms.  
“Tooru baby, we will have a date night tomorrow you and me. Eat some good food, have some fun just you and me. And then kill those fuckers who made this mess from the start?”  
He cooed and smiled. Oikawa gave him a big smile before he kissed his cheek.  
“Yes Hajime, that sounds like a wonderful night. You and me baby.”

Iwaizumi adjusted his tie, all dressed up for their date night. Oikawa had had a good night's sleep and insisted preparing himself, wanted to surprise him for the night. Iwaizumi didn’t mind, he knew whatever Oikawa would put on, he would look absolutely lovely in. Iwaizumi checked his own reflection. A navy suit with a red tie, fitting perfectly. He saw something more in his reflection and turned to see Oikawa come inside, dressed up in a maroon suit with black shirt and tie. He was stunning, leaving Iwaizumi breathless.  
“Oh baby… You are gorgeous…”  
Iwaizumi whispered, seeing a small uncertain smile tugging at Oikawas lips.  
“You sure?”  
Iwaizumi smiled before pulling him close, kissing his lips deeply.  
“I just want kiss away all of your doubts Tooru, you are fucking amazing baby.”  
He whispered, stared into his beautiful brown eyes.  
“Kiss me once more then Hajime.”  
Iwaizumi obliged. 

They had their lovely date, eating at a fancy restaurant, flirting with each other, undressing each other with their eyes. Having a lovely time. When they were going back to the car, Iwaizumi laced their fingers together, stopping him.  
“Yes love?”  
Oikawa blinked, smiling.  
“I have a little something for you, before leaving to meet up with our friend. Check out the trunk.”  
His eyes sparkled like a child's eyes on christmas day. He opened and checked before gasping, turning quickly to him.  
“No, Iwa-chan! For me?”  
He said with a small squeal.  
“Yes baby, let's have our revenge now.”

Iwaizumi kicked the door, coming in covered in dirt and blood, turning his cold green eyes to the one sitting there waiting. The shithead had thought all along that he was going for some negotiations with another criminal group leader. It was all a set-up, by who Iwaizumi didn’t care. The man looked confused, but angry.  
“Who do you think you are? Don’t you know who I am? “  
“Do you know who I am?”  
Iwaizumi asked, uninterested, didn’t seem to care at all about their conversation.  
“Really? Never seen you before.”  
“Well, do you know who this is?”  
The man turned his face and looked at the one coming in behind Iwaizumi. All blood from his face disappeared.  
“Oh fuck…”  
“Yeah… Exactly…”  
Iwaizumi smiled, looked at his boyfriend who was standing next to him. Oikawas face was split into a big smile, eyes dark and focused. He was swinging a bat, new but covered in blood and mush, red was sprayed over his face, but his suit only slightly darker than before. Iwaizumi caressed his cheek, smearing out the blood before kissing his neck.  
“This is him baby, this is him who did all that mean shit to you. Who punished you for no good reason.”  
Oikawa nodded, purring from Iwaizumis touch and kisses, licking his lips. Iwaizumi licked some of the blood from his cheek, before grinning.  
“Baby… If you’re gonna hit it, Hit it until it breaks.”  
He whispered against Oikawas skin.  
“His head or my bat?”  
“Your decision.”  
Iwaizumi pulled away from him, smiling proudly when Oikawa walked towards the other man, giggling. Oikawa raised his bat, the other man screamed before the first hit fell. Iwaizumi crossed his arms, leaned against the wall.  
_“Good boy.”_

**Author's Note:**

> It's over for this year, what should I do now? I have really challenged myself with this and it was really tough from time to time. Still not regretting doing this, had lots of fun and have seen some amazing art and writings from other participating!
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: shikisaivivid.tumblr.com


End file.
